villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.exe (Sonic Fear)
Sonic the Hedgehog (now known as Sonic.exe) is the secondary antagonist of the "Sonic Fear" series of fangames based off of the Creepypasta stories, serving as the former protagonist turned secondary antagonist and final boss of Sonic Fear The Tails Doll, one of the two secondary antagonists of Sonic Fear 2: Metal Sonic Out of Control and an antagonist in the upcoming Sonic Fear 3: The Apocalypse developed by yesmen10. He was originally an alternate version of Sonic who had all of his friends killed by the Tails Doll until he was killed himself and turned into his obidient right-hand man. History Sonic Fear The Tails Doll Sonic.exe appears as the starting protagonist of the game, after crashing down from the Tornado due to Metal Sonic he finds himself in a wasteland full of blood and spikes. Tails and Knuckles don't survive the crash, as Tails dies standing up from unknown causes and Knuckles falls onto some spikes below. Sonic then witnesses Amy being flung into a wall of spikes by Metal Sonic. The Tails Doll then starts stalking Sonic, as he finds more of his friends dead, including Shadow and Espio, who the Tails Doll had buried, and even the ghost of Dr. Eggman wondering around near his grave. Sonic is repeatedly encountered by the Tails Doll, who toys with the hedgehog before sending him down to another part of the zone. Sonic finds dead chaos and more of his friends killed, except for Big the Cat, who is unfortunately killed by Metal Sonic when Sonic has his back turned, he even finds the corpses of his siblings, Sonia and Manic and witnesses the Tails Doll throw Sally into spikes. Sonic then finds the Tails Doll in an outside area of the zone, who then teleports him into a void, as he inches closer the gravity of the area decreases, causing Sonic to be lifted and dismembered by the spikes above him, as the area fades away and comes back to an open grave for Sonic, as his body parts fall in. The Tails Doll arrives and removes the tombstone, lifting Sonic's body parts into the air and magically reviving him as Sonic.exe, now fully under the Tails Doll's control, as the Tails Doll gives the hedgehog an animal to kill and drops the body into the open grave formerly meant for the hero. Sonic.exe then travels to the main Sonic's world and hunts down Tails, appearing to him as illusions before teleporting him to a corrupted zone, impaling his head and body to the wall with spikes. He then chases after Knuckles alongside the Tails Doll until they catch him, with the Tails Doll ultimately ripping his head off. Tails Doll then releases Sonic after showing him how all of his friends died and how Sonic.exe came to be, with the hedgehog then chases the duo off. He finds Sonic.exe and battles him before the two escape, leaving Sonic to die before he is saved by a newly revived Tails. Sonic Fear 2: Metal Sonic Out of Control In the starting level of Sonic Fear 2: Metal Sonic Out of Control, multiple duplicates of Sonic.exe appear along with the Tails Doll and Metal Sonic. The zone Sonic is in then becomes corrupted and Sonic jumps into a flashing ball of light, Sonic is then teleported to Sonic.exe's original dimension and the three villains then appear in their gigantic forms and teleport Sonic to another part of the zone where the three hold the corpses of Sonic.exe's former friends, they then disappear and Sonic goes on to fight the Tails Doll. After the Tails Doll's defeat Sonic.exe teleports Sonic to the Hidden Palace Zone where multiple clones of the demon appear and float around the zone. Sonic.exe occasionally appears to toy with Sonic and begins chasing him near the end of the level. Sonic.exe shows a flashback to where he teleported his version of Vector to him and killed him with the end of a palm tree. Sonic is teleported to another area where Sonic.exe continues to mess with him and teleports him to another zone with an illusion of Knuckles Sonic tries to follow, but Sonic.exe stops him and a painting appears with the words "Can you stop me?" written in blood. Sonic jumps into the painting and is teleported to another zone where he fights Sonic.exe, who has now grown in size and uses energy balls and falling spikes to try and kill his counterpart. Sonic defeats Sonic.exe and gains the green chaos emerald, he is then transported to Stardust Speedway zone to encounter Metal Sonic, who shows him flashbacks as to what happened to his friends. Sonic.exe, Tails Doll and Metal Sonic then fly off and are chased down by the Sonic Heroes, taking control of the Wing Fortress as Metal Sonic powers up and the three set off. Neo Metal Sonic then turns into Metal Overlord and the Tails Doll and Sonic.exe kidnap Tails and Knuckles. Sonic finds them and turns into Super Sonic, defeating Metal Overlord as he reverts to normal and is teleported to safety by the Tails Doll and Sonic.exe, however he is no longer corrupted. Sonic Fear 3: The Apocalypse In the demo version for Sonic Fear 3: The Apocalypse, Sonic.exe and the Tails Doll are stuck within their dimension and plan on once again travelling to Sonic's world using a portal until Sonic arrives. He is held back by an Eggrobo and Metal Knuckles as they activate the portal, allowing Sonic.exe and Tails Doll to come through and start chasing Sonic and eventually teleport themselves to parts unknown. Personality Sonic.exe is a bloodthirsty, anarchistic, cruel, sadistic, treacherous, and diabolical monster, mentally breaking, stalking, and confusing his victims before viciously killing them in horrific ways. Sonic.exe was once the hero of his dimension, but all of that changed once the Tails Doll took control of him, turning him into an obedient "friend" for him to use in his schemes, Exe is smart and adaptive, utilizing strategies on how he can take down his victims and plot his next moves. Powers and Abilities Sonic.exe is able to run at phenomenal speeds and is highly skilled in combat and stealth. Sonic.exe can also fly, levitate, teleport from different areas, and change his size to be as big as he wants. Sonic.exe is also able to make duplicates of himself to pose as him, can use telekinesis to move objects with his mind (primarily in battle), and can shoot energy balls from his hands. Victims *1. Random rabbit: Head torn off. *2. Miles "Tails" Prower (regular): Head and torso impaled against wall with spikes, revived later on. *3. Vector the Crocodile: Impaled through the mouth with a palm tree. *Numerous innocent animals: Unknown. Assisted murders *1. Knuckles the Echidna (regular): Lower body held down by Sonic.exe and decapitated by Tails Doll, revived later on. Gallery Videos Sonic Fear 2 Metal Sonic Fuera de Control SONIC FEAR 3 THE APOCALYPSE (DEMO DOWNLOAD) Trivia *Sonic.exe originally didn't appear in the first version of Sonic Fear, but was added later in the full version and was revealed to be the Sonic controlled in the first part of the game. The game would originally end with Sonic running away from the Tails Doll after a short boss battle. Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Evil from the past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Game Bosses Category:Giant Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Liches Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Siblings Category:Sonic Villains Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful